The invention relates to a lighter, more particularly to a pistol lighter incorporating a light and sound device.
Cigarette lighters are known in the art. One popular type of lighter, as shown in FIG. 1, uses a flint to strike a spark which ignites escaping flammable gas. Another popular lighter type is the pistol lighter A shown in FIG. 2. The pistol lighter A has a movable trigger T which is pulled to release gas from a gas cylinder (not shown) disposed inside the barrel B. The pistol lighter A has an electrode (not shown) which causes the ignition of the released gas.